


No you didnt!

by kimjaeming11



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, bnm boys, produce 101 season 2, yuehua boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: I'm editing this (adding and deleting some parts because half of it are shits.. still in progress)And I miss jinseob!Also changed one or two ships.. yeah you know which~





	1. Innocent and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of sulking, Hyungseob lost himself in certain flasback..

Hyungseob is still sulking. Yup he knows he just being overdramatic and all. That's just how playful his boyfriend is. Park Woojin can be playful if he wants too. And once he started, he is stoppable. Woojin can be double playful when he is with the other 99-liner named Park Jihoon. Oh now Hyungseob missed his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_

The word makes him blush. They had been together during Produce 101. Hyungseob having this huge crush on Woojin without knowing that the feelings are mutual.

 

-FLASHBACK-

 

Park Woojin being a shy boy he is,didnt make any move on showing his feelings to Hyungseob. Only innocent hands holdings whenever they sit next to each other. He and Hyungseob are in same team during team evaluation and also during position evaluation. Because they are both 99-liner,they quickly become friends. After position evalution, they never in a same team again. So they spend lesser time together, only a casual greeting whenever they meet each other on hallways or during break. Hyungseob secretly watching Woojin from far and Woojin did the same.

"Woojin, stop the staring. Just go make the first move. You guys are going nowhere if no one makes the first move"

Jihoon said to him one day. Woojin shaking his head quickly that Jihoon afraid he might lost his head.

"No cant do. He is with that Euiwoong kid"

Yes,Woojin thought Hyungseob is dating Hyungseob's labelmate, Euiwoong. They seem pretty close and they always together. Fans also notice how good they are together.

"Dont make me laugh. They are like twins how can they date each other. I dont remember seeing Hyungseob looks at Euiwoong with the same heart eyes like he looks at you"

Woojin turns red. He noticed that too. Hyungseob's crush on Woojin is obvious and all the boys know the fact. Woojin caught Hyungseob's stare on him one day and that's the starting point of this stare-but-not-actually-make-a-move competition. Woojin is just too shy to admit and Hyungseob just too afraid of rejection.

Until one day, Woojin accidently,but not accidently I dont know what it is, confessed to Hyungseob. That time they are getting their makeup and hair done for Produce 101 Sports Day. Everyone laughing at Hyungseob's apple hair saying that he looks ridiculous with that kind of hairstyle.

"What is an apple doing on top of your head, Hyungseob?"

Taehyun said jokingly. Hyungseob pouts at that. The hairstylish noona asked him if he wants to do the apple hair and he just agreed thinking maybe he will look cute, but he was wrong. No one looks at him without laughing. Even Samuel is laughing at him. _That brat! I am your hyung!_ Hyungseob is going to sulk for the rest of the day but immidiately blush at Woojin's statement.

"Stop laughing at him. He looks cute"

And Woojin turns really red, redder than his red hair,redder than Jisung's lips. Everyone cooed at them saying

"I didnt know that Woojin can be such a protective boyfriend"

"Here comes a knight in shining amour,to save his princess"

"Guys, you make the boyfriend mad"

"Im not anyone's boyfriend!"

Woojin said sternly but his blushed face didnt help him at the moment. He saw his Youngmin hyung snickering with Donghyun hyung.   

"Wait did he just confessed? Oh my god" (yeah you know who said that)

Woojin cant look at Hyungseob. Hyungseob also looking at everything but Woojin, his heart beating 3 times quicker than normal and it is not healthy.

"What are you waiting for? Just kiss him already"

Seongwoo is now pushing Woojin towards Hyungseob with Woojin aggressively shaking his head and tried to run away. I know this is cliche but bear with me. Hyungseob finally looks at him with his big eyes, inticipating something. Seongwoo and now Daniel are now pushing him until he finally gives in.

Woojin gathered all his courage at that time. Hyungseob did looking cute with that apple on top of his head but really, Hyungseob is always cute in Woojin's eyes. He just cant help it when others teasing Hyungseob because he knows how much a simple thing can hurt Hyungseob.

Youngmin and Donghyun nod at him, silently telling him that he can do it. After weeks listening to the younger's crush on Hyungseob, how much the younger wants to approach his crush first but he is too shy. Now the hyungs see the chance and hope Woojin can use it well.

"Hyungseobie, I want to tell you something"

Woojin steps toward Hyungseob, with his trembling hand he tried to hold Hyungseob's smaller hand. Woojin can feel that Hyungseob is a little shaking too but otherwise his hand is warm. The others cooed at them for being too sappy.

"I know this is too sudden but it is not something new. I think you know about this too. Even if it is obvious I just want to make it clear and the fact that everyone is here-"

Woojin looks at their surrounding. Everyone's eyes focus on them. Daniel,Seongwoo and little Woojin jokingly close their eyes with hand. Taehyun makes a puking motion with Sungwoon. Jihoon and Samuel hold hands,silently pray for their 'Woojin oppa'.

"didnt make me less nervous. Ive been feeling this for quite a while now maybe for a long time but I just didnt realise it yet? and I dont what it is exactly but I think I kinda like you? I know you notice it already because I am so bad at hiding my feelings and all...."

The last part is slower than the rest. Hyungseob let out a loud gasp. He looks at Woojin with a shocked face and Woojin reply with a shy smile, showing a little bit of his snaggletooth. The snaggletooth boy hold the bunny's hand tighter to help him from his shock.

"Are.. Are.. Are you sure?"

"Yeah... But if you dont feel the same it is okay, this is too sudden and I know that you are shock and.."

"Yes please!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! My answer is yes! Yes please date me!"

Everyone lose their shits. Woojin pulls the smaller boy into his arms and hugs him. He dont know what makes him bold, maybe the happiness he felt at that time or maybe because he is just so relieve that Hyungseob didnt reject him, but he just held Hyungseob and didnt let him go for solid 5 minutes.

"No Woojin you can do better than that! I thought it going to be sappier than this"

"Thank god that you didnt mispronounced your words this time"

"We need to record that, please do it again Woojin. I'm sure it will be aired"

When Woojin breaks the hug Hyungseob is shyly looking at Woojin. Woojin secretly makes finger heart at him while tilting his head as if asking him 'do you accept my love?' which Hyungseob fully understand it. Hyungseob also gives him a heart back as in 'yes i accept'. Woojin let a huge smile on his lips, his snaggletooth fully showing. 

"Okay we admit that you guys are cute but seriously Hyungseob, that hairstyle is ridiculous"

Hyungseob pouts and proceed to sulk to his _boyfriend_ , away from the teasings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s : It is a waste that Woojin was not there during Produce 101 Sports Day. I really want him to react to Hyungseob's apple hair (thats why i made this chapter. Im such a JinSeob trash). I want to make this story a oneshot but ended up write a flashback?? Whatever Im just so happy because this is my first work~ I hope you guys enjoy this and dont forgot to leave a comment so that I can know your respond on this crappy chapter.


	2. Are you ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> troubled face Park Woojin

_From : Mr Snaggletooth_  
_Hi Seobie! I just come back from photoshoot. We went to beach today~ What are you doing today? Did you eat?_

Hyungseob closed his phone back. Seems like they had fun today.

  
"Beach.. Oh I want to go to beach too"

As a trainee he didnt get to go out much. Plus he still needs to go to school. He will go straight to practice after his classes. Sometimes his parents come to visit and bring homemade foods.

"Now I miss my parents"

His parents still worry about him. When he got harsh comments during Produce 101, his parents make sure to call him everyday to check on him. Although he said he's fine they know that those comments hurt him. Hyungseob becomes timid after that,always careful of what he is going to say. Woojin also notices his change. Even before they start dating, Woojin will always silently hold him hands whenever he looks like he's about to cry because of stress or something.

He is lost in his thoughts that he forgot to reply to Woojin. Yeah he planned to sulk but he still wanna talk to Woojin, because he is just that talkative. He cant live a day without talking excitedly about everything to his boyfriend.

 

On the other side

 

"Why he didnt reply yet? He slept already?"

Woojin checks the time. 11:30 pm, yes maybe he already went to bed.

"Maybe I should go to bed too"

He sighs thinking that they need to wake up early tomorrow. Even after Produce 101, selected Wanna One members didnt get enough rest. They constantly filming CFs, photoshoots and also preparing for their debut. They thought they will get atleast 2 weeks to rest but they are wrong. They instantly need to work as Wanna One. Fans follow them everywhere, they didnt even get a chance to go visit they bandmates. Woojin and Daehwi missed their hyungs so much.

And of course Woojin a little sad that he didnt get to see Hyungseob much now. The last time they met was during Produce 101 final concert. He has so many things to tell Hyungseob, about his new dorm, about his hectics schedule, literally everything but he dont know how Hyungseob feels if he told him those. They promised to debut together,yet Woojin is the only one made it. Hyungseob is proud of him, he was the 1st person to congratulate him. Woojin still remember how Hyungseob runs to him when BoA called his name. But deep down he knows Hyungseob feels sad and the reason he didnt cry that day because Woojin made it. He didnt want to cry when he should be happy for Woojin. They cry so much that day.

Even though they cant meet now they always facetimed each other or send videos (basically videos of Hyungseob talking about everything just to keep his boyfriend update because Woojin cant have his phone with him when they are working as Wanna One). Woojin is thankfull that Yuehua is taking care of their trainees well. So he is less worry. He is sure that Hyungseob just working as hard at his company.

Woojin fall asleep with thoughts about his boyfriend.

 

 

So Hyungseob didnt reply to Woojin's text for a few day. And it drives Woojin crazy. Hyungseob always reply to him, he even shamelessly double text him whenever Woojin is too late to reply him ("because I'm bored waiting for you reply so I text you again").

"Is he doing fine? I dont think he got into trouble I didnt see any news about him"

Woojin keeps on checking his phone, he got scolded by their manager because he still using his phone in the middle of working. He texted Hyungseob, asking why but Hyungseob still didnt reply.

"He must be busy with school or something"

Jihoon glances at him, fully knowing of his miserable.

"Why? Your boyfriend didnt reply? He must be having fun without you"

"Shut up Jigglypuff!"

Woojin throws pillow to his direction. He is pretty envious for Jihoon, because he can still be with his lover. Same goes for Ongniel. He is sick watching their PDAs around their dorm. Maybe if Hyungseob is here too..

"What's wrong Woojinie?"

Jisung joins them in the living room. Woojin pouts, wanting to seek advices from his hyung. Being the oldest, he must have gone through this kind of stuffs so he can trust his Jisung hyung.

"What will you do if the person you are dating isnt replying to you anymore?"

"Hyungseobie?"

Woojin nods shyly. He still shy talking about his relationship with Hyungseob. Some people doubting him, whether he is serious or not because the both are still young. Jung Jung even talks to him personally, warning him if he ever hurt one of his precious dongsaengs, he is going to chop his legs (as dancers, they both know how important legs are.. Jung Jung is pretty scary). Youngmin will sometimes give him some dating advices because he knows how inexperience Woojin is. 

"Do you ask him why?"

Woojin nods.

"But still he didnt reply to me"

"Did you ask his friends?"

"I asked Euiwoong already. He said he didnt know and to settle this matter by myself, he didnt want to take a part. That Metamong!"

Jisung chuckles. He dont know what advice to give. He never in a relationship, only watching people around him doing couple stuffs (ehem.. OngNiel.. ehem..). He almost had no experience so cant help much. (But in reality, Jisung did date before.. fyi if you didnt know yet)

"Just go meet him. I'm sure you miss him too. There must be a reason why he didnt reply and he wants you to realise it yourself"

Minhyun leaning on the door, have been eavesdropping their conversation. As expected from Nation's boyfriend. Woojin always thought that whoever dates his Minhyun hyung, that person is going to be so lucky. Plus, Minhyun hyung gives the best hug ever (Donghyun is in the second). He can imagine the way Minhyun hyung treats his partner, he needs to learn for Minhyun hyung.

"But we cant get out freely. I'm sure our fans camped outside our dorm"

Jihoon stated the truth. There are some fans who camped outside, because they want to see their idols. Personally, he didnt agree with their actions because fans should live their life instead of chasing them 24/7. They themselves also need their privacy.

"Yeah you are right. We have schedules after all, we dont have time for other things, we need to rest well"

"Say, tomorrow we didnt schedule in the morning, only everning schedule but we still need to go to saloon at noon so.."

Jisung suggests. Woojin focus on him, already calculating the possibility.

"Just go to him already. I'm sick seeing your troubled face anyway"

Woojin throws another pillow to his fellow 99-liner. Do he looks that troubled? He shrugs, thinking that maybe he did look troubled. He can feel his eye bags doubled overnight. 

  
"But the fans.. I dont think I can go out without getting caught. Besides I'm going to get scolded if I'm going out somewhere tonight, we got schedule tomorrow"

"Dont worry we will cover for you, lover boy. And you can disguise, just put on hoodie, shades and mask. Use the back door. I'll send someone to pick you up"

Minhyun already calling someone. Everyone there is impressed. Looks like he did this many times before. Oh yeah, he is an idol after all. This probably one of the tricks. They make a mental note that they really need to learn a few tricks in the future.

"Done. He will pick you up in 10 minutes, go get ready!"

Woojin runs to his room instantly. Jisung highfived Minhyun saying how cool he is. Jihoon just shrugs and went to his room to find Guanlin to snuggle.

 

*************

 

"So.. We are finally here"

Jonghyun pulls up his car outside of an apartment. Minhyun called him beforehand and he takes Minhyun's order to take Woojin to meet Hyungseob. He is more than happy to help his baby dongsaengs with their love conflicts. He always adore young loves. Not that he is that old yet but he remembered being young and crazy in love. Oh how nostalgic.

"Yeah.."

During the trip Woojin cant stop fidgeting. He havent met Hyungseob for a long time, also he is not sure if Hyungseob wants to see him. What if he didnt want to see him after all? What if their manager chase him out? What if Jung Jung forced him to just go back because he makes Hyungseob cried? Did he makes he cried? He also dont know why Hyungseob is ignoring him tho. All the what ifs make him want to back out and return to his dorm.

"Hey just go meet him already. You dont have all day"

Jonghyun pushed him outside. He just too nervous to meet his boyfriend like this. He wonders how Hyungseob will react.

"Thanks hyung! I'll pay back to you someday"

"No need kiddo. Just make up with him. Call me if you need a ride home ok? I'll wait"

Jonghyun waves at him after making sure he get into the lobby. Woojin stops to calm his nerves. He really wants to meet Hyungseob quickly but he just too nervous.

"I can do this!"

He continue going up to Hyungseob's dorm with a little confident he has.


	3. Stupid Hyungseob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prince realised he doesnt have much time left so he make a promise and steal kisses from his princess before going back to his palace

Woojin take a nervous breath. He is now infront of Yuehua's dorm, address given by Justin (because Euiwoong wouldnt give it to him so he asked the innocent maknae)

He rings the bell. Footsteps coming closer to the door from inside, making Woojin more nervous. Woojin smiles sheepishly when Euiwoong looks at him, eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. His judging face never change.

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously?"

Euiwoong sighed, pinching his nose bridge. He really dont want to take a part in this. He wished they make up as soon as possible, he didnt want to hear Hyungseob's complains on how Woojin doesnt love him anymore, that Jihoon is better than him. Euiwoong is so close to kick him out of their dorm because he is just too annoying.

"AHN HYUNGSEOB! Come here NOW"

Woojin let himself in after Yuehua's small leader opened the door wider to invite him inside. Hyungseob walk out from his room sleepyly, who dares to come here this late? He is just about to sleep already.

"Stop screaming, you might disturb the nei-"

Hyungseob cant register anything when warm arms enveloped him. But he sure recognised that warm arms and the manly smells of his boyfriend.

Euiwoong proceeds to his own room, after closing the door. He knows they need their privacy so he better off. Other members peek from their room to see the guest but Euiwoong simply told them to just go to sleep.

"Lover boy finally came. Just let them be. Justin, dont forget to brush your teeth"

"Stop it hyung I am not a baby!"

"Yes you are"

"You are just a few months older than me stop ordering me around"

But still Justin hurriedly go to toilet to do his night routine like a good boy he is.

 

****

 

"Hey why are you here?"

The warm arms still around Hyungseob. He missed this. He is about to cry but he held the tears, but from his voice Woojin knows that he will not last long. Woojin let his boyfriend go to hold his face. Here comes the tears. Hyungseob sobs silently making Woojin laughed.

"Dont laugh and answer my question!"

He just cant help it. Hyungseob looks too cute when his face all red and nose already runny. He carefully wipes the tears away, stealing a kiss or two while at it, Hyungseob just stand still, enjoying the treatment with blushing face. He is still shy whenever Woojin kissed him, even if it was just a peck on his lips (yup they didnt try more than that, agree to take their relationship slow and steady).

"I come to see you isnt that obvious?"

Woojin gentlely flicks Hyungseob forehead in affection. The crying boy then pouted.

"I should be sulking on you. But seeing you here now.."

"Whoa I should be the one sulking here. After my bunny boyfriend didnt ever bother to reply my texts and got me worry. Then I decided to sneak out from my dorm to be here and hear nonsense"

"But you are the one-"

Woojin pecks his lips again taking him off guard. One hand pulling Hyungseob's waist to him, one hand caressing his beautiful face. How can Hyungseob not love this boy? He might acts childish and silly around his friends but he is sure a perfect boyfriend when he is with Hyungseob.

Despite being young Woojin knows how to treat his partner well, maybe after years watching his alpacadong hyungs act around each other (believe me they are literally married).

"No I dont come here to argue, I just want to make sure you are ok. You got me worry sick you know when you werent replying my texts"

"Im sorry because my extra self being stupid again"

Hyungseob feeling ashamed. Did he just blantly ignoring his boyfriend because he was jealous of Woojin and Jihoon in that video. Wow Hyungseob you are a fool!

"Mind telling me why?"

"Hmmm.. I might be jealous of you and Jihoon in Wanna One Go teaser video?"

A confused look on Woojin's face then he facepalmed himself. Another flick on Hyungseob's innocent forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Serve you right. You know how close I am with Jihoon right?"

Hyungseob nods weeakly.

"And the fact that he is dating Guanlin?"

Another nod. Hyungseob put his arms around Woojin's side, saying sorry and try to act cute so that he is forgiven.

"You are lucky that I missed you so much! Or else.."

"Shut up and cuddle me! I miss you too"

They cuddle in the living room. Talking about everything, sharing about each other's day. Woojin told Hyungseob about Daniel's attempt to bring his Rooney and Peter into their dorm. It was a chaos on the day they moved in. He told about Jihoon's wardrobe that full with ugly clothes, about how they all dont want Jaehwan as their roommate. 

"Not that you are a fashionista either! Youngmin hyung said it on his vlive"

"What? Why I didnt know about that? I though I am his favourite dongsaeng"

"I really hope you didnt take any fashion advice from that wink boy"

He shuddered immidiately imagine Woojin in Jihoon's fashion. Then he remembered that he needs to buy some clothes for Daehwi because he still saw him wearing the same black tshirt with black striped pants again. He needs to buy anything other than black. He is lucky that all his bandmates's fashion are good. Thanks to Yuehua for providing them a hella expensive clothes. 

"We were so awkward that we stare at the screen for a long time. Hahaha.. We just dont know what to say"

Hyungseob continue sharing his first vlive experience. Talking excitedly, making his boyfriend smiles fondly. Woojin always love the way Hyungseob talks. His mouth seems to form a pout whenever he spoke. Hyungseob also the type who talks slowly and cutely, he pronouced his words clearly one by one, which Woojin will never do. As a busan boy he is, his sattori follows him to Seoul. He cant never talk like a Seoul people do. Other trainees like to tease him just because he mispronounced 'zoom'. They will forever haunt him with that 'zoom' thing. 

"Ah and then fan asked who do I like between you and Euiwoong"

"Your answer? I know you will answer 'Woojinie' just like the other time"

"No, I said for 01-liner I like Euiwoong and for 99-liner I like you. Euiwoong sulks on me that day I have to buy him icecream"

He remembered that day Euiwoong doesnt want to speak to him, only answered him back with a word if Hyungseob asked him anything. But still how can you choose between you boyfriend and your best friend slash twin? Thats unfair

They talk more until Woojin looked at the time. He really needs to go back to his dorm now and get some sleep. Jisung will probably worry about him. But he doesnt want to leave yet, thinking of how this would be the last time they see each other because of Wanna One debut and hectic schedule. 

"Do you have to go now?"

A pair of doe eyes looking at him, clearly begging him to stay for a bit longer. As much as he wanted to stay he needs to leave. 

"Dont look at me like that, bunny. You make me feels bad for leaving"

One last hug and a few kisses finally Woojin at the door. He called Jonghyun asking him for a ride eventhough he actually feels bad asking Jonghyun for a ride again. He really needs to pay his hyung back one day.

"Take care, dont overwork ok? I just dont want to see you get sick again"

The hardest moment during Produce 101 is when Woojin needs to be hospitalized for shingles. Hyungseob was so worried that he cant focus on practice, always making mistake here and there. Until Woojin came back from hospital, one eye patched. He tired his best to take care of him but being a clumsy self he is only resulting Woojin to take care of him instead. Woojin's mom gentle push him away saying that he shouldnt worry too much, just focus on his practice. She loves Hyungseob but she just dont want Hyungseob to lose his focus.

"Dont worry too much. You always taking things too far. I'm ok now right? I'll not over work myself, promise. You too. Dont fight with Euiwoong or Justin and listen to your hyungs"

"I'm not fighting with anyone"

Woojin gives him pointed look. Hyungseob shaking his head not believing that his boyfriend actually thinks that he might get into a fight with his bandmates. Talking about childish here, maybe Woojin is the one will pick a fight with Jihoon or Daehwi or Guanlin or Baejin or literally anyone. He might pull pranks on them too, who knows. 

"I'll miss you~ Text me when you are not busy which I doubt, you might be busy until next year!"

"Hey I can still text you after we finished our work, just dont ignore me again"

"Sorry.."

"It's ok"

They finally separated when Jonghyun's car arrived. Hyungseob waved at his boyfriend until the car is gone and went back to his dorm. When will they get a chance see each other again like this?    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the last chapter?? i might continue if i got any idea so.. just comment anything and ill read,maybe i can get some idea~ *wink wink* 
> 
> might as well include some side pairing,just let me know which pair ill try my best


	4. Changed

"I shouldnt wear all black"

When Hyungseob decides to wear all black, he thought that can cover himself but he was wrong. He is already being staring at, people look at his way weirdly because who wears all black in July? Plus he also wear a black mask and a black cap. Dammit Hyungseob. He already feels sweaty all over his body and hope that he didn't smell that bad.

He is currently lining up in front of Innisfree store near their company building. Why? Today Innisfree released Wanna One poster and he just wants to grab that poster, Woojin's specifically. Fans already gathered in front of the store since early in the morning. Hyungseob had sneaked out from his dorm that morning, afraid that Euiwoong would'nt allow him to go outside. Already imagine what would the leader do if he found out about this, he shudders.

He constantly looks at his watch. He really need to go back as soon as he can, he still needs to go for practice today. He had been in the line for more than an hour, eyeing each person who came out from the store happily with their posters. He admit that Innisfree do a great job doing this kind of thing. A poster if you purchase from the store? And only a poster (1 member)? Crazy fans might buy the whole store if she really wants to have all 11 posters. (And hey, if I got money I'll definitely do that!)

"Oh no! Minhyun's poster already sold out!"

Hyungseob's ears perked at that. Wow that fast! As expected from Minhyun hyung. He got the visual, his voice is really nice and his personality is what you describe as "boyfriend". Literally perfect, who wouldnt love him? Everyone loves him , especially Seonho. Even though Minhyun looks like he is so done with Seonho most of the time, actually he is pretty adores his dongsaeng so much. Hyungseob laughs at the memory. Seonho basically stick to Minhyun 24/7 and he wonders how Minhyun even breath, the second maknae can be a handful. 

"What should I buy for my mom? Maybe some sunscreen? summer is just around the corner~ and new lipstick?"

Hyungseob is pounding on what should he buys for his mom. His mom is the one who bought him his cushion foundation and it is the cute one too. He always brags about it to other trainees, saying that it is his mom who picked all of his makeup. As an idol-to-be, everyone needs their own cushion foundation/compact powder so it is not so surprising to know that most of the boys had one in their pocket everywhere they go. Their stylist noona teaches them a few things about makeup but he still cant really do his own makeup, only know how to put on foundation and lip bam.  

He slowly nearing the entrance. He just cant wait to grab the poster and go back to their dorm as soon as possible. He bet the members already wake up. 

 

_Incoming call : Metamong Woongie_

Right on time. Hyungseob waits for a few seconds before picking up, already practicing some excuses to give to his leader.

"Ahn Hyungseob where the hell are you? Your bed is empty"

"I just doing my morning walk outside"

"Its not morning anymore? and we have to go to practice like.. in 10 minutes? Dont you dare lying to me"

Savage as ever, he can imagine Euiwoong's judging face. Hyungseob sighed. He already know he cant lie to his bestfriend. Euiwoong still can read him even without seeing him. 

"I promise I'll come back as soon as possible. I'm sorry this gonna take a while"

"What are you doing actually? Wait what is the date today? Oh no dont tell me you.."

"Yes.. I'm now in the line and it takes like forever!"

"OMG Hyungseob didnt I told you that we have practice today?"

"I know~ but I really want that poster! Now be a good bestfriend and let me have my moment here. I'm going to run to practice as soon as I got it ok? Im sorry"

"Yeah whatever.. but please get back here right after you done!"

"Ok I will, dont worry"

Hyungseob ended the call. Thank god Euiwoong isnt in a bad mood or else he is going to get in here and force Hyungseob to practice. And again, why is the line didnt get any shorter? What are they doing inside? Just grab some stuffs, pay and let him in already, he dont have forever.

"I really want Park Woojin's poster!"

He listened to girls around him. Yup, that's my boyfriend girls! He never thought that Woojin is going to be so famous during Produce 101. After their 10 out of 10 performance, people start show him some interest because of Woojin's charisma on stage is no joke (and yes his snaggletooth is a bonus btw). As his boyfriend, he sometimes still wonder how Woojin can be so different on and off stage. 

"I want Minhyun's poster but it already sold out, I asked my friend from the other store but it sold out also there"

"Wow he's famous"

"Im going to put Daniel's poster on my room and stare at it everyday"

The girls continue with their chitchat. It is great to have fans who support them like that, willing to line up for hours just to buy something because of their idols. Hyungseob smiles thinking of presents that fans gave to him. He loves reading to fan letters, he even put it in a special box so that he can read it over and over again whenever he feels like giving up being an idol. 

"You know, recently Ahn Hyungseob has been talking about Park Woojin too much"

"When he does'nt? That boy literally all over Woojin"

"It kinda annoying actually. I believe they are not that close"

"Maybe because Park Woojin getting all the attentions now, he needs to mention about his 'friendship' with Park Woojin here and there"

"Yeah agree, he keeps saying that his 1 pick is Park Woojin. Everything must be about Park Woojin"

"I know right"

Pang! What did just happen. They didnt just bad-mouth him didnt they? Hyungseob froze in his place. Did he heard them right? He already used to harsh comments, dirty looks people gave to him. But this kind of different now. They talk about him and Woojin, yes they dont know that they are dating, but saying how he looks desperate and annoying because he keeps on mentioning Woojin? What he cant be friend with anybody now? That he need to shut up and talk about someone else? Hell, he already fall for Woojin's charm from the very beginning so that's why he chooses Woojin as his 1 pick. Not that he chooses Woojin because he finally a Wanne One member. What??

"Emmm sorry, but it is your turn now"

Hyungseob come back to reality and proceed to enter the store. _Whatever,_ he thought as he clearing his mind. He just grabs whatever stuffs in front of him, keeping in mind that he still needs to buy the clay masks and stuffs for his mom and also for Woojin's mom. He immediately go to pay his stuffs in rush, after making sure he purchased the right things.

"Which poster you want sir?"

"I'll have Park Woojin"

The cashier checks the posters behind her but she turns to Hyungseob with an apologetic face. 

"Im sorry but it already sold out"

"What?"

His heart hurt a bit. He didnt lining up for more than 2 hours for this! This is the worst day in his life. He just hear bad things about him and now he didnt even get his boyfriend's poster? What? He definitely want to jump from a bridge now. 

"I'm so sorry. Which poster you want other than Park Woojin?"

Finally he is out from there, after deciding to have Daehwi's poster. Hey, if you didnt get your boyfriend's poster, you might as well get his baby brother's one. He is going to tell Daehwi that he bought his poster, that baby otter will be happy to hear it. Oh he missed Daehwi! Hope that Baejin treats him well because he believes that the two are inseparable. 

Today definitely getting worse. His bandmates calling him 'traitor' (which he didnt mind about it because he is at fault, besides they are just kidding and he promised them to buy them some cakes later) , he makes mistakes during practice and got scolded by their teacher, he hurt his toes after bumping it on a table (clumsy Hyungseob strikes again), their shower is broken and they need to wait for it to get fixed. 

He is tired and sticky. He just want to clean up and sleep, he dont want to function anymore. He ended up sleeping on his room's floor and when Justin tried to wake him up for shower, he just ignores him and continue to sleep.

 

***********

 

Now they are currently just ended their interview. Hyungseob feeling extra happy doing it with all of his bandmates. He always feels sorry for other members other than himself and Euiwoong because it always him and Euiwoong who got opportunities to do vlives, interviews and stuffs. Being in top 35 and top 20 are Euiwoong and Hyungseob's advantage but they all are still a group. So today is some kind of special for them because they are together. Despite feeling happy, Hyungseob didnt look that happy. 

"Are you sure you are ok?"

Jung Jung asked him today after the interview. Hyungseob knows his hyung is giving him worry looks this past few days. Justin didnt ask him to play with him anymore, the maknae said he dont want to bother Hyungseob because Hyungseob has dark aura around him. Euiwoong tells him to throw his worries away and stop thinking much. He knows how small things effecting the older.  

He feels like he needs to hug them all. Even when he didnt say anything to them, they still know. He gives his emotions easily plus, he is a person who thinks so much about something. 

"I'm ok hyung. dont worry much"

"Ok but if anything happen, you can tell hyung ok? I can listen to you"

Jung jung hugs him and proceed to join the other 2 members. 

"No you are not. Whats with 'Kang Daniel is my 1 pick because one time he waited for me bla bla bla' ? I did'nt know that you changed your 1 pick"

Here comes the bestfriend. Thank god Jung Jung already left so it is just they two right now. Euiwoong keep it in himself this past few days but today he just feels like letting it out. Hyungseob rarely smiles now and it must because he read those comments AGAIN. Euiwoong should stop anyone from their group from reading comments bout them, it's not healthy, really. 

"Euiwoongie.." 

"I make it clear that we shouldnt read any comments or whatever things that can bring us down"

"No I didnt read anything.."

"Well?"

"It just.. I heard things back then, that time when I sneaked out and go to Innisfree store"

He told Euiwoong everything he heard and what's bothering him. Euiwoong is the only person he trust and can tell everything to, plus he is the first person Hyungseob tells about his crush on Woojin. After all, Euiwoong is not his bestfriend for nothing.

"You shouldnt think much bout it. I was so shock when suddenly you are all about Daniel hyung, never thought you will change your 1st pick"

"I know.."

Still hanging his head low Hyungseob just nodding. He decided that he needs to stop talking about Woojin now. He knows how Woojin's fans feel if he continue to talk about him. They are not 'that close' for him to be talking about him anyway. He also feels like Woojin might feel burden hearing him talking about it, so maybe he better change things a little and choosing Daniel as his 1st pick is not a bad idea. He still moved about what Daniel did for him that one time and he just wants to be thankful to him. 

Later that day when the interview came out, JinSeob fans are all freaking out saying JinSeob is dead... (ok this part is no kidding)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought Woojin's poster for 5,000¥  
> Yes, rip money but I am Woojin trash so much that I bought it without thinking! Yeah~
> 
> And yes I am one of JinSeob fans who freak out when Hyungseob said his 1 pick is Kang Daniel now like whut are you saying honey? I thought Park Woojin is forever your 1 pick? I read somewhere that fans really scold him for always talking about Woojin? I dont know what to believe but it was a shock that he changed his 1 pick. (I know he can change it whenever he wants to but this is a big matter for JinSeob fans!) Ok Im out!
> 
> Dont forget to comment and give me a kudo >w<


	5. Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob promised himself that he will not going for shopping with his and Woojin's mom ever again.
> 
> Mama (Hyungseob's mom)  
> Eomma (Woojin's mom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already edit some parts  
> after a month not writing anything i ready dont have any idea

Hyungseob currently siting alone in a cafe. He drinks his vanilla shake slowly while keeping his eyes outside the window, waiting for someone. He immediately smiles seeing someone approaching him and stand to open his arms for a hug. 

"Aigoo my baby!"

"Mama~ I miss you"

Since today is their off day (no practice for today, also no school) , Hyungseob decides to spend his day with his mom. He misses his mom so much, people around him always heard him talking about his mom like she is his everything. They know how much his loves his mom, truly a mama boy.

Hyungseob pulls his mom to sit next to him. Before he can order a drink for his mom, another woman comes to them. Hyungseob looks so shocked, not knowing that she will come too. He gives a confuse look to his mom, she just laughs and push him to give the newcomer a hug. 

"Hyungseobie honey"

"Eomma? I dont know that you came here today?"

Woojin didnt tell him that his mom is coming to Seoul. He already met Woojin's mom during Produce 101, at hospital when Woojin was warded because of his shingles. Woojin's mom is so happy to hear about them and treats Hyungseob with so much love (sometimes Woojin feels like she loves Hyungseob more than her own son), she even told Hyungseob to address her as 'eomma'. Since then he still in contact with Woojin's mom. But he didnt remember introduce her to his own mom. Yes he told about Woojin's mom to his mom but they never actually met. 

"Are you guys friends already?"

He asked after everyone had sat down and ordered their drinks. It is confusing when the moms act like old friends, already engrossed in conversation. Hyungseob looks at his mom and Woojin's mom back and forth.

"Of course we are. We should be friends because our sons are dating right?"

"Yeah agree. Your mom managed to have my contact number and we become friends right away, we are going to be in-laws in the future so why not"

"Mama! Eomma!"

The moms laugh at him, Woojin's mom pinched his cheeks. Clearly the moms are having a great time teasing him. His ears already red because of the embarrassment and can only give them a shy smile. He wonder why Woojin is not here too so that he is not the only one received the teasings.

"Eomma, Woojin didnt tell me that you are coming? You didnt tell him?"

"I told him already but he said I should keep it a secret. He just didnt want me to meet you"

"What? Why?"

"He said I might bother your practice or something. I think Woojin just jealous I might have fun with you without him. Hahaha.."

"Which is why you are here today"

"Exactly"

They continue chit-chatting while having their breakfast. Hyungseob is forever thankful that Woojin's mom treats him nicely and accepts (and very much excited about) their relationship with open arms. He is very sure if she didnt accept him, just like how he watched in evening dramas where the mom refuse to accept her son's partner in her life, he just gonna give up being in love with Woojin (ok that's pretty sure not gonna happen cause Hyungseob just love Woojin too much to leave him).

Now he has 2 moms who love him so much and said moms had been dragging him non-stop from shop to shop and he is getting tired. The rumors about girls and shopping are true after all. After having their breakfast, the moms decide that they want to buy some clothes for him and Woojin, by 'some' they mean a hand full of shopping bags but they didnt seem to stop just yet.

"Seobie, take this and go to the fitting room. I think it suits you"

"And this too. This color is in trend now, we need to buy this"

"How about this jacket? It is on sale"

"Mama, I already had the same jacket. I dont need 2"

"Oh really? Okay I'll buy it for your brother. Now please try this, I think you will look cute"

"Is Woojin gonna like this shirt? but I dont know what colour his hair now"

So Hyungseob had been in and out of fitting rooms for nearly 2 hours. He tried at least 10 clothes, he feels his legs will collapse sooner or later. His and Woojin's mom still in their shopping mood and he blames his dad for giving out his card to his mom. The moms managed to buy a couple shirts for their sons, saying that they will look cute wearing that. Hyungseob already imagine Woojin's pale face when he saw that shirt. Hyungseob then remember that ripped jeans Woojin always wear and ask his mom to buy another jeans for Woojin because he just dont want to see Woojin wears the same jeans again. Youngmin is right when he said Woojin is not the fashionista one among BNM boys. 

They finished their shopping trip and make their way to local supermarket. They will have their dinner at Ahn's and Woojin's mom is so excited to share some Busan recipes with them. She even brings ingredients from home to cook for Hyungseob and his mom. Hyungseob called Woojin earlier, invites him to his house for dinner which he agreed in a blink.

"What? Eomma is there? I thought she will arrive tomorrow"

"Eomma just want to have fun with me, you are just too busy anyway. Are you sure you can come tonight? Did you asked Jisung hyung?"

"Dont worry. I can spend few hours. I'll be there in half an hour ok? I cant believe eomma didnt tell me she met you"

"Ok I'll wait. Dont sulk, she and mama just want to make me happy"

"If you said so.. See you there, I love you"

"I love you too.. Be careful"

Woojin put down his phone. He relieved to hear that Hyungseob is having fun today, hopefully the moms didnt cause any trouble to him. Woojin noticed that Hyungseob looked a little down nowadays. He tried to ask without making it worse but Hyungseob just smiles saying that maybe because he is busy now, he lacked some sleeps making him grumpier than before. After receiving address from Hyungseob, he is out from the dorm and prepare himself to meet Hyungseob's mom. He is nervous but also happy that she invites him for dinner. They havent officially met yet, he only hear stories from Hyungseob but he believes that Hyungseob's mom is as lovely as her son. 

"I better behave and watch my words tonight"

Puffing his cheeks is his habit when he is nervous and he cant stop doing that. 

 

\------

 

"Woojinie!"

Hyungseob hugs his boyfriend as soon as he arrived at the door. Woojin catches him, already expecting the hug. He lets Hyungseob go after kissing his forehead and turn to hug his mom who is coming from the kitchen. 

"I really thought that you are only going to arrive tomorrow. I dont know you take Hyungseob for a date"

"Serve you right. You are too busy to take him for a date"

Looking a bit guilty Woojin pulls Hyungseob to his side and hold his hands, whispering sorry to him. Hyungseob's mom usher them inside and not to stand at the door. Hyungseob chuckles when he feels Woojin's little shaking when his mom approached them. The smaller gives his boyfriend an eye smile to encourage him. 

"Hel..hello.. I'm Park Woojin, please take care of me"

There are laughters coming from Hyungseob and Woojin's mom but a fond smile on Hyungseob's mom's beautiful face. After giving her a 90 degree bow, Woojin look up with his red face, now he knows where Hyungseob got his beautiful feature. Hyungseob looks like his mom a lot, and Woojin needs to thank her for giving birth to the love of his life. 

"Why are you so nervous?"

His own mom teases him. Woojin only can let out a silent 'eomma..'

"You are shaking Woojinie.."

Not his boyfriend too. Hyungseob's mom hugs him and he feels like his nervous disappears.

"Omg, my Seobie just got himself a handsome boyfriend. No honey, please take care of Hyungseob for me and thanks for everything you have done so far for him. He can be dramatic sometimes"

Hyungseob's mom hugs him again and they heard Hyungseob said 'I got it from you' which they all laugh.

The moms continue cooking at the kitchen leaving the boys at living room. 

 

 

"So what did you guys do today without me?"

They currently cuddling in front of tv, watching late night shows. 

"We had a breakfast at cafe near my dorm's area then we went to shopping and reminds me not to follow them shopping again. I cant feel my legs"

Hyungseob just shaking his head when Woojin asks him if he wants him to massage his legs, Woojin is more tired than him. Eventhough it is such a sweet gesture but he dont want to tired his boyfriend more.His tiredness is nothing compared to Woojin's. 

"They must bought you a lot of stuffs"

"I think I need a new wardrobe hahaha.. oh eomma bought you some clothes too and they also bought us couple shirt"

"You dont say.."

"Wait until you see it"

The conversation getting slow and slower. Hyungseob can see that Woojin is tired, he must just came back from his hectic schedules. Sometimes Hyungseob feels guilty whenever he video calls Woojin, he can clearly hear Woojin's tired voice and see his tired face on the screen. He really hates asking Woojin coming here today because he knows Woojin needs as much sleep as he can before tomorrow, but he knows Woojin's mom missed her son. Hyungseob too.

Around 5 minutes later, Woojin already asleep. Giving his shoulder as a pillow, he lets Woojin put his head there. Hyungseob is going to let his boyfriend sleep a little, while they are waiting for dinner and he too slowly getting sleepy.

 

 

*snap* *snap*

"They are so cute!"

"Shh... we might get caught! and please send me the pictures"

"Will do, I'm going to set this as my wallpaper"

"Same, they are just too cute"

Woojin is awakes from his nap at the shooting sounds. He peeks at his side where Hyungseob sleeps soundly. The moms quickly put away their phones and pretend to do something else. 

"Moms.. I know what you did.."

"Hahaha.. What honey? We did nothing.. Wake Seobie up, dinner is ready"

"Dont forget to send me those too eomma!"

The moms proceed to kitchen, prepare for dinner. Woojin wakes the sleeping boy next to him. He chuckles when Hyungseob open his eyes and starts to sleep talking. Woojin get used to Hyungseob's sleeping habit after a few times they sleep together (not that 'sleep' , just sleep and cuddle) during pd101. It kinda weird at first but Woojin finds it adorable.  

"Hey, wakey wakey.. Come on wake up, we still need to eat dinner"

They eat their dinner, special Busan menus which are Woojin's favourite plus Hyungseob's mom desserts. Woojin's mom promised to teach Hyungseob some of the dishes so that he can cook for Woojin but Woojin is just shaking his head thinking of Hyungseob in kitchen. It is going to be a mess (just look at how Hyungseob in Meringue challenge, Woojin is sure Hyungseob can burn the whole kitchen in a minute). In turn, Hyungseob pouts making Woojin kissed him as an apology. 

"I'm not that bad. I can still learn"

"Yes honey I'm sure you can. Stop teasing him Woojin!"

Hyungseob brighten up in an instant. He is sure he can learn some of the recipes if he work hard on it. The idea of cooking for Woojin is nice and he really wants to try it, maybe after he can properly cook a fried egg without burn it up (yeah burn it up ; ) ).

 

 

"And this photo is during Seobie in elementary school"

"Isnt he looks cute?"

They are in living room now. Hyungseob's mom is digging some of Hyungseob's baby photos while showing it to Woojin and his mom. Hyungseob tried to stop his mom but to no vail, but he hides some of his embarrassing photos before Woojin can see it. The moms cooed at the baby photos every now and then. The snaggletooth boy carefully looks at each picture while smilling. Hyungseob didnt change much, he still looks like a baby.. cute and fresh. They laugh at a photo where Hyungseob is in banana suit for his school festival. Woojin might sound biased but he never see a cute banana like Hyungseob. (Hahahaa ok bye) 

Until Woojin found a familiar photo. A photo of Hyungseob with a wing painted on a wall. He remembers that he also had a same photo taken at the same paint. He shows the photo to Hyungseob.

"Seobie, when did you take this photo?"

"I dont really remember, maybe a year ago?"

"Wow really? I have a same photo as this too"

The smaller boy looked at him shocked and continue to stare at his photo.

"Well Seobie... maybe you are my angel and faith bring us together"

"Why are you so cheesy!"

Hyungseob punched his boyfriend's arm and the moms laugh after hearing their conversation. Hyungseob's ears are already red but he admit that Woojin is smooth with his words. Never know that the shy boy can utter such a heart fluttering words. Woojin keeps on surprising him with something new in their relationship. Sometimes Hyungseob feels like crying whenever he heard Woojin says something or when Woojin does things that moved him. He dont know if that's what it feels to be in love but he is sure he loves every moments. The balanced each other so well. Hyungseob needs Woojin to tell him to not give up, Woojin needs Hyungseob to give him energy. 

They know their profession is tough and as an idol, it is hard to be in relationship. They might get so busy that they have no time for each other. They know that there's gonna be a time where they will have their 1st fight or maybe a few more fights after that but when the time comes they promised to not leave, just believe in each other. As long as they are together then it will going to be fine. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and do give me comment, I love reading it~  
> Sorry if I lack anything


	6. 데뷔 축하해

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on your debut!  
> I love Wanna One so much it hurt!

"So Woojinie.. are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes. You dont trust me?"

"I dont know either"

They are in Hyungseob's room, bed to be exact. Woojin should have go back to their dorm a while ago but Hyungseob's mom insist him to stay for the night. Woojin's mom also stay at Ahn's tonight. Actually Hyungseob not really sure if Woojin can stay out but Woojin called Jisung earlier telling him that he will not coming back tonight. 

"Jisung hyung~ It's Woojin here"

Jisung picked his phone after a few seconds. Woojin can hear their members' voices at the back. 

"Woojinie.. Are you ok? Where are you now? Still at Hyungseob's house?"

"Yes I'm ok and still here. Hyung, can I stay outside for tonight?"

"Wow our Woojin is already doing adult stuffs!"

Even without seeing them, Woojin knows that the voice belongs to his Seongwoo hyung. He just rolls his eyes at the teasing, there is now way he wants to proceed his relationship that fast. They are not like OngNiel. (Daniel hyung and Seongwoo hyung are dangerous - Lee Daehwi 2017)

"Hey dont teach the baby bad things! Yes Woojinie, you can.. but make sure to get back here early in the morning, before manager hyungs come here"

"Thanks Jisung hyung! I'll take the first train in the morning"

"Okay be careful.. say hi to Hyungseob for me okay? Sleep tight"

Hyungseob still think that it is a bad choice, he just dont want to get Woojin into trouble. Woojin shushes him with a kiss. He just want to lay besides his boyfriend and not thinking of other things. It is not everyday they can cuddle like this, who knows that maybe tonight it the last chance they have. 

"Seobie.. I dont know if you already know about this but I search up your name online everyday"

"What? I thought you are busy. You shouldnt waste your time Woojinie"

"No.. I'll just look at few pictures of what you doing. Yes you keep me updates about your schedules but I just want to see other things about you.. and there is this one thing.."

"Yup what it is?"

"I think I need to talk to your stylist noona"

"Why?"

"I want to tell her not to make you wear choker or put you in a white or revealing clothes again"

One day Woojin found pictures from Hyungseob's recent photoshoot and he is shook! Well yeah his boyfriend looks sexy with that white clothes plus choker and his smoky eyes makeup but wtf? Hyungseob looks so good that Woojin instantly feels protective. He wonders what miracle he did in his past life to get a boyfriend like Hyungseob now. 

Hyungseob turns at him with a confuse look all over his face. Woojin turns too. They are facing each other and Woojin take the opportunity to hold Hyungseob's soft cheeks. 

"What are you talking about?"

"No I'm just overreacting. You look so beautiful I'm afraid someone steal you from me"

"Shut up Mr Snaggletooth! Dont talk like you dont have thousands fans all around the world"

"But you are my world"

"Can you stop being cheesy tonight? I might puking rainbows"

It is funny when Woojin is all over him. During pd101, people always say that he is the one who head over heels for Woojin but thats not the truth. They dont know how much Woojin is whipped, maybe because Woojin keeps this side of him for Hyungseob only. 

Woojin takes Hyungseob's face closer to him. Kissing him slowly. No matter how cheesy Woojin sounds, but Hyungseob love it the best when his boyfriend delivers his feelings through actions. The smaller knows the meaning behind the kiss, as if Woojin saying sorry for not being with him this past few weeks. Maybe Euiwoong told him about what happen at Innisfree store that time, maybe he knows the reason why Hyungseob changed his 1 pick , maybe he is just sorry for not mentioning Hyungseob's name during interviews or vlives or broadcasts. 

"I know you had been talking about me to medias but recently I didnt see my name in your interviews.. you want to talk about it?"

Hyungseob shakes his head, he dont want to remind himself of what happen. He is kinda disappointed of Woojin because Woojin never mention his name yet he is the only want who says Woojin this Woojin that making him looks like a fool. 

"I'm sorry I didnt pay back the favor. It's not like I dont want to but I cant.. you know right?"

Woojin always feel guilty. He knows how much Hyungseob cried just because he didnt selected as Wanna One member. Hyungseob is the most hard working person that Woojin ever met. With every mistakes Hyungseob makes, he will work twice hard than before as compensation. He even skipped his meal just so he can practice until he mastered it. A few days after the finale, Hyungseob locked himself up in practice room, only let himself out after crying for hours and blaming himself. Woojin will never let Hyungseob feels that way again, not when he is still by his side. Being a part of Produce 101 is really torturing Hyungseob physically and emotionally. 

Hyungseob let a few tears down, quietly wiping the tears away before Woojin caught him. He admit that he is not strong mentally but he trained himself to be one as he grows older. 

"It's ok, dont cry. I'm here right? Let's sleep, I know you are emotional because you are tired"

"You are the same!"

"Yeah agree.. but really~ I need to talk to your stylist noona, no more white clothes and choker again!"

"Woojinie!"

Huyngseob laughs. The protective side of his boyfriend really get him sometimes. But it is all because Woojin loves him and he didnt mid it a bit. Put his head on Woojin's arm, they sleep just like that.. hoping tomorrow will be better than today.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Woojin is excited but nervous at the same time. A few more hours they will make their official debut. This is the moment where they are all waiting for since 4 months ago, since a year ago, since 5 years ago, since they are very little. This is their dreams, to be on stage, performing. Their hard works, their tears, their bloods, their sweats.. after so many failures, after almost giving up, after leaving their comfort lives... just to be here today.

Woojin looks at his side, Jaehwan continues warming his voice, Jihoon practicing his raps, Daniel adjusting his clothes for nth times because he is just too nervous. Practically everyone looks as nervous as Woojin.

"Nervous?"

Minhyun slips a hand on his shoulder, a habit when Minhyun with his dongsaengs. Woojin nods slowly because he is not really sure if he is more nervous or more excited. He saw Daehwi is with Baejin on the couch cuddling, Baejin trying to comfort the younger but Woojin knows that Baejin is more nervous than Daehwi is.

"Yeah pretty much.. I still feel like dreaming"

"Me too. I never performed in such a big stadium like this"

Despite already debuted, Minhyun really havent performed in really big stadium like this. Never in his life imagine standing on the stage here. He is forever thankful that Nuest's popularity is increasing after they joined Produce 101. Even though people say bad things regarding their decision on joining the program, they didnt back out and continue their journey. Even when things getting too much to handle, even when the members feel discourage and unmotivated, they stick together until the very end. Minhyun still tears up whenever he recalls moments at the finale, when only his name is called. His brothers come hugging him after the ceremony. And tonight all of his brothers will be here too, to support him and he will do his best to show them that he is working hard for him and for them also. 

Everyone also feels the same. They also have something they hold that brings them up until today. They too have people behind their back who support them every time things get too rough, every time they need a shoulder to cry one, people they want to share their happiness and joy with.

People who say that they dont deserve their place in Wanna One didnt know just how much the members had gone through. People judged them for what the media shows on tv, not for what they did off-camera. Every single of them work as hard as others so it is really unfair to say that they dont deserve it. Everyone shares difference hardships.

 

 

Yoon Jisung, the oldest of the group. People say he is ugly and he is better off to army. They dont know just how many times his debut are delayed, how he gets his hopes up just to get disappointed later. They dont know that other members love him so much because he takes care of his younger brothers. Even when he is smiling and joking around, they dont know just how much he is hurt. They dont know that he is protecting the youngers because he already experience pains and he just dont want his younger brothers feel the pain like he felt. He promised himself that he will keep his younger brothers happy and safe, even if he is hurt in exchange. 

Ha Sungwoon, the 11th member. Just because people want someone else in his place, people start questioning his place. Maybe they are deaf because Sungwoon's voice is so lovely and he can learn choreography in a very short time of period. Camera didnt show him much but other members really love him. It must be hard for him to act as hyung in the group because he is used to be one of the youngest in his own group (Hotshot) but he is doing a pretty good job taking care of his younger brothers so far.    

Hwang Minhyun, the idol. He starts to think that maybe it is a wrong choice to join Produce 101 after people bashing them saying that Nuest members shouldnt join the program because they are already debuted. He proved them wrong by working harder than he ever had. It is hard at first to be separated from his brothers but he knows they are doing fine now and he also needs to do his part in his new group so that he can return back to them proudly. 

Ong Seongwoo, the joker. He trained to be an actor but his passions to dance brought him to the show. Despite being a joker who always make people laugh, deep inside him he is just as scared as others about his future. He was under a different company (a freakin shady one) for ten years before fantagio. He was promised to debut then but it never happened. Then the only way to get out of that company was to except an offer from fantagio, who was doing auditions for actors, not idols. Luckily fantagio gave him a chance to participate in produce 101 season 2. 

Kim Jaehwan,the vocalist. Despite having no company, he did well on his own and he can be as proud as he wants to. Many hate comments saying he is ugly but he brushed those comments off. He and Wannables know how talented he is. He might not be as handsome as other members but he is the most powerful vocalist in the group, just give him any high notes, he can ace it easily. After all, he won Gods Voice (but nothing happened since so he seeks for other survival show to prove his talents). People should learn how to appreciate talents rather than looks.

Kang Daniel, the no1. Yes many of you remember about the cat thing right? That is one of the time where Daniel thought of leaving Produce 101. He admits that what he did is very immature of him and he is truly sorry for his action. People make mistake sometimes and that mistake either bring us down or bring us up, Daniel chose the later. He proves everything he got, showing people why they should pick him. Eventually he crowned as the 1st place. He knows that being the 1st, he hold a big role in the group and it is such a huge burden for him but he is sure other 10 members will help him going through it.

Park Jihoon, the wink boy. It is such a waste when people know him for his wink or his jeojang or his kkukukkaka. People care too much about that kind of thing that they didnt even appreciate his talents. He really wants to show them that it is his talents that make him here today, not his wink. People dont know that he actually such a perfectionist who took practices as serious as he can. He is a person who wants to show how much he is worth by talents.

Park Woojin, the 75th. Who can predict that once a 75th-place boy can actually make it into the line up. It is such a miracle that people start to actually show him interest because of his talents. The boy who still continue performing on stage even when he should be lying on hospital bed. He fights every pains he feels just to fulfill his duty on stage. His sacrifice really paid off after he is named as one of Wanna One members. The pains are nothing compared to the happiness he feels that day.

Bae Jinyoung, the unconfident boy. He starts his journey on Produce 101 by always holding his head low because of lack self-esteem. Being in F class and watching A class trainees from a far really moved him to continue practice so that he can be like them. He starts to gather his confidence after meeting friends and teachers who helped him.  (ok i dont know what to write about him too)

Lee Daehwi, the nayana center. People start talking badly about him after he being the nayana center, calling him ugly and he didnt deserve that center place. People talk bad about him again after he chooses his group mates for group evaluation, calling him greedy. This boy is only 16 years old when he got all those hates until he is afraid to open his mouth at some point. He never cry once through the program, he only cried once on the final episode where he mentioned his late dad and also when he met his mom. He is so strong mentally that some hyungs ashamed of themselves for being weaker than the younger.

Lai Guanlin, the swaggy rapper. Language barrier is one of his biggest concerns. There is a moment where he feels like giving up. People say he is not talented enough, people say he is still lacking but the boy who comes here alone from Taiwan really overcome all those negativity and continue works as hard as his hyungs. Even when he is a very much lacking in some aspects, he knows what he wants and he will never back out just because people throwing shades at him. He will never stop catching his dream, not over some stupid comments. He is confident in himself.

They all had their own problems, they all had a moment where they feel like giving up, but they all share 1 dream and with the dream in mind they held each other up and continue to walk ahead, to walk on flowery path together. 

 

 

When the lift moving up to the stage, they cant describe how they feel at the moment, seeing their fans filled up the seats holding their light sticks and banners. Never in their life feeling what they feel that time. As if their hard works all paid off when they are standing on their dream stage. That night is the night they give their best out of the best. Those fans are the one who debuting them and they want to show them great performances as gratitude. That night is the night where they cry together with the members and also with their fans. They know that they cant let their guard down because this is just the beginning, many things will come after this, the future that no one can predict. As long as they are together, they can achieve anything. 

All I wanna do, Wanna One. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being emotional in this chapter
> 
> Leave a comment or suggestion please I'm bored.. hehehe.. it is ok if you dont~ 
> 
> Ok I'm out!


	8. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late :p

The day after their showcon, Wanna One scheduled to do their vlive. They got no schedule for the day after showcon except for that vlive that night and they use the time to sleep in.

Their vlive was great, of course there were moments where they being awkward and clumsy but they did their best. Before they ended their vlive, they bring a cake for Minhyun for his birthday. Time really went fast because they only started recording at 10pm but now it is a new day already.

The boys plan to go eat meat after the recording because they win the game earlier plus they also want to celebrate Minhyun’s birthday too.

“Woojinie, you can go”

“But hyung I feel bad if I didn’t celebrate your birthday together with Wanna One”

“It’s okay. I understand that, no need to feel bad”

Minhyun pushed him outside. Jisung hugs him and tells him to be careful. Daehwi hands him his present for Hyungseob. After hugging Minhyun for a few times, Woojin finally on him way out.

Woojin had been restless throughout the recording. He feels bad if he didn’t be there for his hyung’s birthday but he really wants to go to Hyungseob. Today is Hyungseob’s birthday too, his first birthday since they are together so Woojin wants to be with him. Euiwoong already called him earlier that day, telling him that Yuehua sprouts going to surprise Hyungseob today.

“We are going to bring him a birthday cake on midnight, you think you can make it?”

“Hmmm…I am not really sure, Euiwoong. We got a schedule later tonight”

“So, you are not coming?" 

Euiwoong’s tone is a little bit cold even Woojin is shocked when he hears it. That small boy really got a strong personality. 

“It is not that I don’t want to. I will let you know if I can come ok?" 

He sighs. It is not easy to make time for Hyungseob, sometimes he feels like a bad boyfriend. Hyungseob always reply to his text as soon as he got it and will pick his call in less than 3 rings, showing how much he waits for it. On the other side, Woojin only can reply and call him after he finished all of his schedule for the day, but sometimes they ended their schedule the next day.

 

 

 

The practice room suddenly went dark. Hyungseob is looking around in shock but immediately smiling when he saw other members bring a cake with candles on top. Justin puts on a birthday hat on him while Jung Jung hands him his birthday cake.

“Happy birthday to our dear Seobie”

They sing a birthday song to him. They are practicing as usual that night, Hyungseob being the most hardworking one, didn’t even bother to eat his dinner. A habit since he becomes a trainee. Practice is always his number one. During Produce 101, Woojin always need to remind him to take a break and eat, sometimes even drags him out from practice room just to get him to eat.

“Make a wish and blow the candles”

Hyungseob blows the candles and the light is back.

“What are you wishing for?”

“It is a secret. If I tell you, it is not going to be granted”

Justin pouts at him while Hyungseob just smile. He wishes that Yuehua sprouts will debut by this year, he knows how much they want it to be real. He also missed to be on stage and perform again. If they debut, there are going to be chances that he will be in the same music show with Woojin and the thought itself excites him. The Yuehua sprouts sometimes get together at night and share their worries. Many trainees from Produce 101 already debuted or planning their debut. They are lying if they say they didn’t feel a slight envious for their friends but that’s how it works. Everyone makes their own progress and they too will get their chance one day.

Their CEO bought them chicken tonight for Hyungseob’s birthday. The boys are more than happy, completely forgetting their diet routine. (They shouldn’t worry about diet when Justin is only 50 kg and other boys look like a pencil!) Hyungseob checked his phone, received tons of birthday wish from his friends and fans. His mom already called him that night, promised him to bring him his seaweed soup later in the morning. He scrolled through his notification but found no text or call from Woojin. He knew that his boyfriend is filming vlive but it didn’t make him less sad.

 

 

 

Woojin checked his phone, the time shows an hour and half passed midnight. He is late. Yuehua already put up Hyungseob’s birthday pictures on their social media accounts. He smiles looking at the picture. He still can’t believe that Hyungseob is older a few months from him because his boyfriend still looks like a 5 years old boy.

After arriving at Yuehua sprouts’ dorm, which direction he remembered by heart now, he knocks lightly. As usual, Euiwoong opens the door with his judging face.

“He is sulking on his bed because you didn’t even wish him a happy birthday. Don’t worry he already ate his dinner”

Hearing that, Woojin rushed to Hyungseob’s room and saw the bunny boy covered himself with blanket. Soft snore can be heard under the blanket and Woojin immediately climbs on the bed and hug him.

The sulking boy uncovered himself to look at Woojin. When he finally recognizes his boyfriend, he proceeds to hug him and resting his face on Woojin’s pink sweatshirt which Woojin still had from their vlive recording.  

“I thought you forgot”

“How can I? Sorry I didn’t wish you earlier. I want to come as soon as possible but the recording-" 

“It’s okay Woojinie”

It is really not a big deal if Woojin forgot about his birthday because he got other Yuehua sprouts who are like a family to him. Plus, he understands that his boyfriend is super busy. He is selfish if he didn’t think about Woojin. It is not like Woojin can always be with him, Woojin got tons of works to do and clearly his work is his priority at the moment.

He thought about this for a long time now. Will their relationship work? He can’t make Woojin to spent time with him now that he is busy. It is always Woojin who comes to him, comforting him, makes him happy despite having a few hours to sleep.

Woojin is getting busier now that he is officially debut. Not that he is less busy before this but he is sure getting less and less time to spent with Hyungseob. Hyungseob will be not surprised if one day Woojin decides to leave him and focus on his work instead. It is hard to be in a relationship while you have to work like 23 hours a day (YMC! Please let the boys sleep!). Huyngseob watched too many drama that he gets used to this kind of relationship. It usually ended with a break up because they just don’t have time for each other.

“It is late now, you should get some sleep Woojinie. You can’t always come here”

“Today is an exception because today is your birthday. Mama told me she will come here tomorrow too”

“She did?”

“Yeah. So, I asked Jisung hyung if I can stay here again for tonight because I promised your mom I’ll meet her tomorrow”

Hyungseob pulls Woojin to lay besides him. He really doesn’t want his boyfriend to stay awake any longer but Woojin didn’t sleep, only stares at him.

“What are you doing? Sleep”

Pulling his blanket up to cover his blush. It had been a while since they being this close and Hyungseob just can’t control his red face (and ears)" 

“Let me stare. I miss you. It is not like I can be close to you like this every day” 

To be honest Hyungseob also missed Woojin, maybe more than Woojin but he just can’t say it to him. Who knows what the hwanggu boy will do if he heard it, he might abandon his work just to be with his baekgu. His hyungs, plus Jihoon, always tell him that he is whipped for Hyungseob. Of course, he is whipped, he should be because he got a boyfriend is as cute as Hyungseob.

 

“Okay but please sleep when you are done staring. You eye bags are pretty bad, you really should sleep while you can”

 

Not listening to any of that, the dancer pulls Hyungseob closer by waist and being bold when he kissed his boyfriend on the neck. Hyungseob, who is too shock to respond, just remains still while Woojin attacked him like that. Woojin already on top of him holding their bodies close. Wait a second! They are moving too fast! Hyungseob’s brain sending a warning to him but he can do nothing. Woojin takes control and continue sending kisses down on Hyungseob’s neck, collar bones making the smaller boy curls in Woojin’s hold.

“Woojinie, stop!”

He tried to push Woojin away but to no avail. He wants to do it too but this is not the right time, not when Woojin still needs his sleep and the fact that they are in his dorm means that his members are here with them. 

“Park Woojin! Sleep! Now!” 

Voice increased a few octaves, enough making Woojin stops his attack. Hyungseob holds his boyfriend’s face while making the most annoyed face he can make after being attacked like that. His face still red and hot.

“We shouldn’t do it. You should sleep and rest”

“I am sorry Seobie, I don’t know what happen-”

“I know you are tired and all. It happens. Now sleep I don’t want to hear anything else”

Taking Hyungseob’s hands away from his face, Woojin lays back on the bed with Hyungseob on his side. Woojin don’t know what encourage him to do things like that, he also surprised himself. Being away from his lover makes him do weird things. He really should control himself after this or he will be scaring Hyungseob away if the same thing happens in the future.

 

 

 

Morning comes but Woojin feels like he only slept for like 3 hours. He stretched and smiles when he faced with Hyungseob besides him. Hyungseob had his face on Woojin’s chest, hand fisted on the pink shirts. He opened his eyes after Woojin kissed him to wake up.

“Rise and shine, beautiful”

“You don’t call me beautiful”

Hyungseob smacked the other boy on the chest playfully. He really hates it when Woojin teased him, calling him beautiful or pretty. He can only tolerate when people call him cute but not beautiful or pretty. But Woojin makes it his nicknames, always calling him by said nicknames and Hyungseob never fails to blush each time.

“Seobie, about last night. I am sorry for scaring you, you must be shocked”

“It is okay because I understand. I did feel shocked but I know sooner or later you will-" 

Hiding his face with the blanket, Hyungseob didn’t continue his words. Too shy to talk about those ‘things’. They are still underage to be doing that kind of things but Woojin is a boy and worst, a teenager. It is pretty much unavoidable.

“Later I will what?”

Woojin teases him, wriggling his eyebrows. He still feels guilty towards the smaller boy. He himself knows that they shouldn’t do things that they haven’t prepare yet. It is really uncool of him for acting like that last night.

“Shut up Woojinie! We shouldn’t have this conversation first thing in the morning”

“Alright. Let’s get up, mama will arrive soon”

 

 

 

Hyungseob’s mom comes bringing foods with her. There is seaweed soup, Korean pancake, some Hyungseob’s favorite dishes, some desserts on the dining table, enough to feed all Yuehua sprouts plus Woojin.

“You guys finally did it?”

Woojin chokes on his food while Hyungseob sends his death glare at Euiwoong when that boy asked them if they did something weird last night because he heard noises. Why would they do it? They are still underage plus they really want to wait for a long time before get into that phase.

“Are you crazy? My mom is here! Stop asking weird questions!”

The rest are having fun teasing them while Woojin and Hyungseob face palmed, half ashamed half done with their friends. Lucky for Woojin because Mrs. Ahn is busy in the kitchen to hear the question. He definitely will bury himself alive if she heard it, he doesn’t want to appear as a bad boyfriend. He promised her he will protect her son, not attacking him (cough*on bed*cough). He is 100% sure his own mom will smack him on the head if she knows it. Hyungseob is her precious.

 

 

 

 

2 days later, Hyungseob found a big box with ribbon addressed to him in front of his dorm. When he opened the box, a huge Ryan doll appears along with a birthday card hard-written by no other than his boyfriend. He cants stop smiling reading the birthday card while hugging his new doll.

“To my beloved Seobie,

 

Happy 18th Birthday!

 Sorry I didn’t give this earlier because the Ryan doll arrived later than your birthday. Sorry, pretty boy. Hope to celebrate your next year’s birthday together again. Next, next, next, next year… forever!

Stay happy and healthy.

I love you!

 

From your Mr. Snaggletooth, Park Woojin”

 

Then he found a signed Innisfree box, it is Woojin’s poster inside.

“OMG did he knew that I want this?”

Euiwoong is the one who told Woojin the other day about Hyungseob’s attempt to get that poster. The poster is already on his room’s wall where he can stare at it every day.

 

 

 

 

 

“Youngmin hyung! Donghyun hyung!”

Daehwi practically jumps into his hyungs’ hug. The maknae missed them so much and it had been more than a month since they last see each other. Woojin joins the group hug too after giving Daehwi some time to hug the hyungs.

“Woojinie is getting taller”

“Daehwi is getting cuter”

Donghyun commented when he takes a good look on the duo, smiling his motherly smile. Youngmin stands behind him, locking hands with him.

“And hyung looks more dazzling than before, must be enjoying your time alone with Youngmin hyung?”

Both of the hyungs share the same shy smile. Without Woojin and Daewhi living in the dorm with them really make them lonely but they also find more time with each other. Everyone did tell Donghyun that he is getting prettier and smile more now whenever they meet him.

Donghyun really didn’t take his elimination from Produce 101 as good as he wanted too. He isolated himself in his room for days because he just can’t sink in the fact that he is the only from BNM that didn’t get into top 20. He even shut his boyfriend out when Youngmin tried to calm him down even when Youngmin should be busy practicing for final performances. Only after a few days later he accepts the fact that he indeed eliminated and will continue supporting the other BNM boys.

“How long are you going to stay here anyway?”

“Just for the weekend. Too bad. I miss hyungs!”

“They only allow us back here after Daehwi don’t want to cooperate with manager hyungs anymore, saying he missed here. 

Daehwi clings to Donghyun like a koala. He still remembers one day where he really missed Youngmin and Donghyun (plus their dad, Rhymer) so much that he asked their managers if they can let he and Woojin back to their dorm at BNM but they didn’t approve. Since that, Daehwi ignores all their managers’ commands to show his protest.

“You shouldn’t do that, Daehwi. What will Rabeoji say if he found out about it?”

“I know but they should let us back here when I asked them the other day”

“Okay whatever it is, we are here now. I am really hungry now, how about we play a game?”

Woojin suggested. They all seems to know what game he suggested because it is their tradition to play that game. It is a dish-making game, a game made by them when they are bored one day. It is simply a game where you take turn putting ingredients into a pot until all the ingredients mixed together and become something that you can eat. Woojin and Daehwi proceed to put their luggage in their room and then gather in the living room with their 2 hyungs to play their game.

After dinner, Daehwi already went inside his room, maybe he is calling his beloved Jinyoung hyung. Youngmin and Woojin still in the living room while Donghyun is in the kitchen, doing dishes. Woojin fidgets before he turns towards his hyung.

“Yes, Woojinie. Do you have something in your mind?”

Youngmin asked, knowing something bothered the fellow busan boy because he had been acting a little weird since dinner. Woojin takes a while to answer but Youngmin waits patiently for him to speak.

“Hyung, how do you know that you two are prepared to move into the next stage?”  

“Next stage?”

“I mean next stage in your relationship”

“Oh that”

That’s unexpected.

“Did you talk about this with Hyungseob?”

Woojin shakes his head. He did want to talk to Hyungseob about this but he doesn’t know if his lover is ready yet, he also not really sure.

“I don’t want to scared him. Plus, I don’t know when is the right time to talk about this topic”

“He is your boyfriend, he will understand. But maybe you should give him some time. It had been what? 3 months since you guys date? 

“Yup 3 months. That’s why I think I move too fast if I want to talk about this with him now 

“You guys are still young. Just enjoy your time together, don’t rush. Try to get know each other first”

Agree. There are many things about Hyungseob that he doesn’t know yet. He feels jealous of Euiwoong because that boy seems to know Hyungseob more than himself. He blames himself for not being with his boyfriend all the time because of his work, but he also can’t leave his work.

“Hyung, have you ever lose control when you guys are together?”

Woojin’s face is so red now, it reminds Youngmin of his family’s tomatoes.

“What?”

“Okay forget what I ask you. Let’s pretend that I didn’t ask you that”

“Of course. I am with the person I love, it is normal to lose control but you should stop while you can. You don’t want to scare or hurt him. It is the best if you can hold yourself”

Youngmin too, becomes a tomato. He remembered the time when Donghyun looks so stunning that he went a little crazy. Woojin feels relieved now that his hyung shares the same feelings.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Donghyun sits beside Youngmin after finishing his chores. Woojin didn’t miss the loving stare his Youngmin hyung gives to the boy next to him. He wants to be so in love with Hyungseob just like the PacaDong couple. He never saw them argue (well maybe they did fight but it was only a small one) and they are always supporting each other.

“Just giving Woojinie some love advices”

“I can’t imagine how you can stand being away from your lover for weeks. I feel so lonely when I am here without Youngmin hyung for more than 2 days”

Donghyun salutes Woojin’s efforts towards Hyungseob. He knows about Woojin’s trips to Yuehua’s dorm from Jisung (Jisung is like an aunt who tells everything about your kids to you, and Donghyun is thankful to him). He disagrees at first because he doesn’t want Woojin to get into troubles but he understands why that boy did it.

“Love makes you do stupid things”

Said Woojin with blushing face. He never bothers about anyone else before but he is different after being in relationship. He is more considerate about other people now. Knowing that there is someone he loves, and that someone loves him back, he is now more than willing to do anything to make that person happy.

“Indeed” 

“Awww our Woojinie is already grown up and become a man. It feels like yesterday you asked me for a dollar, even dance so that you can get the money”

“Shut up, hyung. I can’t believe you told that story during your vlive!”

“But your Boa-Only One is the best!”

A flying pillow landed on Youngmin’s stomach. He holds his stomach both from the hit and also from laughing so much. Woojin’s dark pasts are the best!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that Daehwi and Woojin are back to their dorm during their break andit happen in real life lmao~~
> 
> Good news! Panwink ff is coming up, I already wrote a chapter of it
> 
> Thx so much for everyone who commented :) and some readers even comment twice~ You guys are rock!


End file.
